


The Very Secret Diary of Ori

by hellabaloo



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellabaloo/pseuds/hellabaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even on the quest to reclaim Erebor, there's always time to keep a diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Secret Diary of Ori

**Author's Note:**

> Another [](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**hobbit_kink**](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/) fill I'm archiving here. The gist of [the prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=2320571#t2320571) was, Ori ships everyone and may or may not be writing fic about them. There were two other, great fills [here](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=2410427#t2410427) and [here](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=3238587#t3238587) that actually got into the fic-writing part of the request.

Dear Diary,

Have secured burglar, one Mister Bilbo Baggins, Hobbit of Bag End, the Shire, for quest to reclaim Erebor. Thorin v. stuffy. Might be nerves—Mr Baggins is rather attractive despite lacking a beard.

No progress on Chronicles of The Line of Durin or knitting. Must set goals.

[]

Dear Diary,

Fili and Kili distracted and lost ponies to trolls. Must have been distracted by each other. No other explanation possible.

Dwalin not subtle 'helping' me back into breeches 

Outlined chapter on Durrin III. No knitting progress.

[]

Dear Diary,

Rivendell quite pretty. Terrible food though. Gandalf disappeared after dinner. Suspect tryst with Galadriel. Perhaps Lindir.

Four rows of knitting. No progress on Chronicles.

[]

Dear Diary,

Thunder-battles are rather alarming. Fili and Kili v. upset at being separated for more than a few moments. Thorin still stiff towards Bilbo despite saving his life. Must be embarrassment 

Too wet to write or knit.

[]

Dear Diary,

Being at the mercy of goblins most distressing. Bofur and Bilbo shared quiet moment before goblin fiasco. Must watch for jealousy from Thorin.

Dwalin still not subtle placing bedroll next to mine 

Knitting lost

[]

Dear Diary,

Azog the Defiler not dead. Bilbo saved Thorin from decapitation. Must be love. Note- watch Bofur for jealousy and/or honorable resignation to King's claim.

Never fly on the back of an eagle again. Most upsetting.

[]


End file.
